


𝑰 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒀𝒐𝒖 // 𝑫.𝑴

by EddieRichie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieRichie/pseuds/EddieRichie
Summary: "𝑴𝒂𝒚𝒃𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒊𝒕 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌?𝑺𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒓𝒚𝒏𝒂 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒖𝒈𝒉.𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏' 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒅𝒂𝒚,𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒂𝒚, '𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑰 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐"----------------------Danielle Thomas is starting her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She among everyone else is excited about the Twi-Wizard Tournament, and she is especially excited about the Hufflepuff contestant. But everything isn't always peachy, Danielle must endure Draco Malfoy as her Potions partner.Read along as Danielle goes through her fourth year conquering love, heartbreak, confusion, and grief.





	1. .1.

"Come along Danielle, you should be boarding the train now." Mother spoke above the bustling crowd of Hogwarts students. "I love you mum, I'll write you as soon as I get settled tonight! Tell dad I love him." I spoke, muffled as my face was against her coat, entrapped in her motherly hug. After departing from her I hurried onto the Hogwarts Express, making my way through the train carts looking for Luna and Cho. 

I was too busy looking into each compartment that I didn't notice the older boy heading my way. "Excuse me." I stopped, blushing as I realize I was in his way. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I rambled as my face flushed red. "No don't apologize, a pretty girl like you should never be sorry. I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory." I looked up my face burning as the blush spread, Cedric was smiling, his hand held out waiting for me to shake it. "Danielle Thomas but my friends call me Dani." I shook his hand, smiling as he smiled back. "Well I should get going, my friends are waiting for me, I'll um, see you around." I spoke as we moved around each other. "Yes, I'll be keeping my eyes out during the feast." He replies flashing me the most gorgeous smile. And he was on his way. Turning I continued back on the original task, finding Cho and Luna.

"I'm serious Cho! He was so sweet and handsome and he smelt like milk and honey and his smile made me melt!" I ranted to her as we were finishing getting our robes on, as Luna was looking out the window with her glasses on, going on about the Nargles. "It seems like you have an admirer Dani." She giggled as my face flushed red once again. "He's in Hufflepuff isn't he? And isn't he in his seventh year?" Luna finally spoke up. "I think so, I know he's a Hufflepuff for sure, I've seen him in his robes around school, but as far as what year he's in I have no clue." Cho responded sitting down as I was finishing buttoning my shirt. "Anyways, are you guys excited for this year?" I spoke as I pulled the blind up on the door now that we were done changing. "Extremely." Cho responded. And then we were off into a deep conversation about this years term and what we were looking forward too. 

If only I knew what this year would bring me, all the heartbreak, misery, love, and confusion that would come along with my fourth year at Hogwarts. And let alone the two people it included.

————————————

Helloo!! Welcome to my first Harry Potter fan fiction! This is my first time attempting to write a fan fiction involving the Harry Potter universe, so I apologize ahead of time if I get some things wrong and don't follow the plot thoroughly. This book is based around the song "I Love You" by Billie Eilish. If you have any questions, or advice you can always DM me or comment . I hope you guys enjoy this book. 

I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it, I only own my OC Danielle and the plot that I create to go along with my story. All rights to J.K Rowling.

I do not own "I Love You" by Billie Eilish! All rights to Billie Eilish.


	2. .2.

Finally after about another thirty minutes on the train we arrived to Hogsmead Station. Getting off the train I smiled at the sight of Hagrid and all the first years.

"Shall we go get a carriage?" Cho asked as she linked her arm with mine, then her other with Luna setting off toward where the carriages were waiting for us. We were weaving through other students, a sea of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins, when I stupidly tripped over my own foot, stumbling forward into an unsuspecting student, sending us both toppling to the ground. Everyone around us stopped, watching the two of us intensely. 

"Dani!" Cho called out as I was rushing to get off of the person underneath me. "I'm so sorr-" "Do you not know how to fucking walk?" A cold voice sneered and my heart stopped. I was frozen in place, sitting on my ass in the dirt as Draco Malfoy stood up dusting his robes off, riding them of any dirt. "Don't tell me you're fucking deaf too." He sneered as his friends laughed, making my face flush red. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to , I just tripped and..." I spoke in a soft voice, eyes trained on the dirt at Draco's feet, not daring to make eye contact with him. "Is there a problem here Malfoy?" I almost cried in relief when Cedric's voice called out, turning I found him walking up to where I was sitting on the ground. He bent down putting his arms under my armpits before he lifted me up onto my feet with ease. "Tell your little girlfriend to watch where she's going Diggory, or whatever she is." Draco spat as he turned on his heel, his friends following him. "Can I help you?" Cedric called to the people still standing around watching him and I. 

That seemed to click with them all as they hurriedly made their ways to the carriages. "Thank you Cedric." I spoke, dusting my self off as Cho and Luna walked up to us. "Are you okay Dani? What even happened one minute you were linked at the arm with me the next you are on top of Malfoy on the ground?" Cho spoke quickly as she started dusting off my back. "Yes, how did you end up ontop of the infamous Draco Malfoy?" Cedric questioned. "Okay don't laugh but I tripped over my foot and lost my balance." I whispered, my face becoming red with embarrassment once again. Cedric's laugh is what made me look up. As if it were possible my face got even redder. "Hey I said not to laugh!" I chuckled as I playfully glared at Cedric.

"That's okay Dani, he'll get over it trust me pretty soon he's going to be tormenting Harry Potter and his friends." Cho scoffed as she finished dusting off my backside. "Thanks Cho. Um Cho, Luna this is Cedric Diggory, Cedric this is Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood." I introduced everyone and waited patiently as they all shook hands. "It's nice to meet you girls, say is it okay if I ride up to the castle with you all? My friends are already gone." "Of course, we need to get to the carriages, and it's not a problem Cedric." I smiled as we all continued on our way along with the last little bit of Hogwarts students. 

Finally we made it to the carriages, Cedric held his hand out helping Cho and Luna up into the carriage, then me, smiling as I smiled back. Luna sat with Cho and Cedric and I sat across from them. "So I've known you for almost a day and I have concluded that you are clumsy and have the tendency to blush whenever you are embarrassed." Cedric whispered in my ear, his scent of milk and honey whirled around me. "Well I've known you for almost a day and I have concluded that you are sweet, talkative, and you smell like milk and honey." I responded equally as quiet so that I wouldn't disturb Cho and Luna's conversation about Nifflers. "Milk and honey?" He questioned as I turned to look at him, blushing slightly. "Yes, you smell of milk and honey." I countered watching as he smiled his wonderful smile. "Well you smell of Lavender and Strawberries." I smiled, a blush overcoming me as Cedric and Cho started talking about Hufflepuffs and school.

'Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought it would.' I thought to myself, smiling at the possibilities of this year, most of them including the Hufflepuff that sat next to me.

Oh how wrong I was.


	3. .3.

It only took a few minutes before we were outside the front doors of the castle. Being the gentleman he is, Cedric helped Cho, Luna, and I out of the carriage, smiling at the way I blushed when his hand met mine. 

"Cedric there you are mate!" Cedric and I turned to see a tall black haired boy in Hufflepuff robes make his way over to us. "Eric, this is Danielle Thomas, Cho Chang, and Luna Lovegood, ladies this is my best mate Eric Richardson." Cedric introduced us all and we all shook hands exchanging brief hellos. "So this is the girl you met on the train." Eric teased. "Well Danielle I'm sorry but I must steal lover boy away from you." Eric clapped Cedric on the shoulders as a dark blush dusted Cedric's face. "I'll see you after the feast!" Cedric called as he was ushered away by Eric, throwing a smile my way. Turning I locked eyes with Cho, matching the wide smile she had.

Subsequently it took us about another ten minutes before we were seated at the Ravenclaw table in the great hall, talking with others about how our summer break was and if we visited any places. "Dani, how was your summer break?" Padma Patil smiled. Then we were off into a conversation about how I spent most of my summer with my mum doing muggle things. 

Before long the sorting ceremony started. After about 50 different kids getting sorted between Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw and a lot of clapping and cheering Dumbledore was ready to give his speech.   
"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been choosen..."

Dumbledore was cut off as Filch ran well more like hobbled between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, making his way to whisper into Dumbledore's ear, then hobbling off out of the Great Hall. 

"So Hogwarts has been choosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now  
let me be clear, if choosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

We all watched in awe as some of the most beautiful girls made their way into the Great Hall dancing around, mostly charming the guys. 

"Psst, Dani." I glanced at Cho as she motioned her head to the Hufflepuff table. Confused, I quickly glance over only to meet the gaze of Cedric. As soon as my eyes met his he smiled and sent me a wink causing me to go crimson turning back to the Ravenclaw table. "He hasn't even glanced at the Beauxbatons girls." Cho murmured as what had to be the tallest lady I've ever seen walked into the Great Hall following the Beauxbatons girls.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

It was then that the Great Hall erupted into whispers as Victor Krum along with other Durmstrang boys entered the hall, spinning bo staffs and breathing fire. "Terry it's Victor Krum!" Anthony Goldstein almost had a heart attack as him and Terry Boot started to whisper excitedly about Quidditch. After embracing Igor Karkaroff, Dumbledore let the feast begin.

After piling my plate and eating enough to stuff me like a turkey, Dumbledore stood, clearing his throat while waving his hand, taking away everything on the tables, leaving them bare. 

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." He paused a moment as the Great Hall buzzed with excited whispers coming from every inch of the hall. 

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch." 

No sooner than the words left his mouth a great crack of thunder sounded over head, and rain began to pour from the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, causing many screams of surprise. Then a man stepped out of the shadows, his wand drawn, casting a spell that cause the thunder and rain to cease, returning the ceiling back to the starry night. "Blimey! That's Alastor Moody! That's Mad-Eye Moody!" Terry Boot gasped as Mad-Eye limped up to where Dumbledore stood, saying something brief before taking a seat at the head table, taking a swig from a flask. I didn't bother to listen to Terry or Anthony gawk over the mysterious man.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." 

The Great Hall erupted into a stream of boo's and yells about how unfair Barty's rules were, how they were rubbish. I rolled my eyes, not too interested in listening to everyone argue. I almost jumped out of my skin when Dumbledore roared over the crowd. "Silence!" The hall went dead silent immediately, not a soul muttered a single word. I glanced back over to the Hufflepuff table, watching Cedric as he intently waited for more information. All eyes were on the headmaster as he waved his wand over a box all of us watching in awe as it melts away into a goblet. 

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if choosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun." 

Not too long after we were all dismissed to our common rooms, and it was then that the Great Hall got loud again with the murmurs of the twi-wizard tournament. "This is awesome! I told you this year was going to be great didn't I?" Cho giggled as we stood, ready to get to bed. It was then I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning I was met with Cedric's bright smile and his blue eyes."Danielle, I wanted to tell you goodnight, and I was wondering if I could possibly see you before classes start tomorrow?" "Goodnight to you too Cedric and that would be nice, I'll um... see you in the morning then." I spoke softly before parting ways with him, catching up to Luna, Padma and Cho while anticipating the lovely feeling of my dorm beds sky blue silk sheets and breakfast tomorrow.

————————————

Hey guys! I know this is a longer chapter and I'm hoping I can keep the chapters this long! I just wanted to say that I do not own Harry Potter or any of the dialogue that was used during this chapter or any of the characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
